mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Elizabeth Downly
Hope Elizabeth Downly '(b. November 24th, 2010) is a Muggle-born witch who was raised in Manchester England by John and Emily Downly. Hope's grandmother was a witch, which was where Hope inherited her magical abilities. John Downly is a squib while Emily Downly was a muggle. Hope was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, starting school in the fall of 2022. She was sorted by the sorting hat into Gryffindor house, house of the brave, and is presently in her fourth year at Hogwarts. ''(('OOC Note: ** WIP. ** The following information may not be '' used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely. Ongoing RP sections will not be included.)) 'Biography' 'Early Life' When Hope was four her small family moved to London where her father taught Applied Mathematics as a Professor at the University of London. Her mother was both an artist and a musician, she would paint beautiful pictures of the world around her as she tried to show her timid but cheerful daughter the wonders of it all. Her mother was also very talented when it came to music and she could play quite a few instruments being the piano, violin, and the harp. She had a beautiful, crystal clear singing voice of which her daughter inherited from her. They were quite the happy family till tragedy stuck. Emily Downly was in a car crash with her young seven-year-old daughter in the car with her. While small Hope was fine except for a slight bang on the head and a mild concussion, her mother died before help could get there. Hope was left in the small box like area that the backseat had been crushed into till the emergency personal could get her out. This event still haunts the young girl to this day, having very frequent nightmares of it that are almost as vivid as they were that day. Hope, even though she logically knows that they did everything they could, slightly blames the paramedics and doctors for not saving her mother and she has a distaste and unease for hospital like settings because of this. She also doesn't do well with small, confined spaces as it only brings back the suffocating memory of being trapped in the car. Hope was pretty isolated for most of her young life. She was home-schooled by her father when he was not teaching at the university and spent her days up in his study reading her father's books or, before she died, with her mother being taught the wonders of musical instruments and painting. When she wasn't reading she was outside in their yard, looking up at the sky; daydreaming and counting the stars. Hope had first used magic when she saw a cat about to get hit by a car. Seeing this, the small nine-year-old girl reached out her hand and called out, her eyes widening in shock when a bubble-like sphere encircled the small cat. The next moment the car was upon the animal, but it passed right on though the strange bubble and sped on past. The bubble disappeared right after, showing the cat completely unharmed. Hope had gone to pick up the small cat and take her home to her father, explaining excitedly, albeit confusedly, what had happened. Her father had been thrilled, telling her that her Grandmother had been a great witch and that Hope had inherited her magical abilities. Two years after that Hope was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Life at Hogwarts' Diagon Alley Being muggle-born, she had not known of magic or the wizarding world till she was nine, when she first used magic. When her father had first taken her to Diagon alley to buy school supplies, she had been wide eyed and in awe. As they went along she would run up to almost every window and ask rapid fire questions about everything as her amused father tried to answer all he could. After gathering all that her received letter said that she had needed, her father led her to Ollivanders and told her to go in while he went to check on something. Wandering excitedly into the small shop filled to the ceiling with oblong boxes, she walked up to a counter that was in the middle of the clutter. Seeing no one around she rung the small bell timidly, and the next moment she saw a ladder slide around from a few shelves in the back as the wandmaker comes to assist her in finding her wand. After a few disastrous attempts, that result in a few broken vases as well as wand cases and books being thrown, she is given a cypress wand with a phoenix feather for it's core. The second that Hope's small hand closes around the hilt of the wand, a bright light emits around her, a gust of wind making her hair float up above her head, before ceasing after a moment. After paying for the wand she goes back outside into the street, her new wand clutched tightly in her hand, when she spots her father holding a cage with a small white owl inside. Once she reached him, grinning all the way, he told her that now she could write home whenever she liked, as the owl would deliver the letters back and forth. Staring in wonder at the owl, her eyes shining, she knew that this was the start of something great. Physical Appearance Hope is rather short for her age with a very thin frame, making her look rather fragile looking; something she'd been bullied over in the past as she looks like a rather breakable Gryffindor. She has very pale, porcelain skin with light freckles dusting over her button nose and cheeks with unusually bright, flashing pale green eyes shining through her round, thick glasses.' '''After her first year quidditch accident, one can see a tiny scar on her left temple if they look close enough.' Overall, most find her rather cute and adorable looking with her wide eyes and sweet face. She has taken to dyeing her hair black over the summer after her third year of Hogwarts. While the dye has faded so that her hair is back to it's normal brown color, she is contemplating dyeing it back for her fourth year. She recognizes that she can easily use colovaria on her hair, but she rather enjoys the smell of the hair dye. '''Personality & Traits *Hope is a surprising mix of cute/punk/goth in her style and attitude and her personality is rather multifaceted because of this. *Hope's favorite colors are purple, black, and red; which is convenient since red is her house's color. *Hope likes to write, in general really, but she mostly enjoys writing poetry. *Hope is very kind hearted and she is loyal to a fault. She often neglects her own wants and needs to help or appease others. *Hope is usually very absentminded and will often forget basic needs like eating and sleeping if not reminded. She likes to quote Sherlock Holmes in saying that it is her mind that is important, everything else is just transport. *As relatively cheerful as Hope usually is, she can be rather brooding at times. She has a tendency to ponder the state of the world and, because she has an empathetic nature, this can drag down her mood. It is likely that this is one of the reasons she is so drawn to poetry though. *Hope is very nerdy and is quite the bookworm. *Hope is extremely geeky, often making references to muggle superheroes, fantasy worlds, sci-fi, and anime. *Hope is very timid but can be very talkative if she is around those she feels comfortable with and if prompted. She usually does not approach people and instead watches from afar unless they approach her. *Hope isn't very assertive and hates to be a bother to anyone. *Hope will rarely defend herself when being picked on, as she is rather insecure, but she will not hesitate to stand up for a fellow student. *Hope is a dreamer and is often lost in her own thoughts. *Hope is rather quirky. *Hope has a delightfully dry sense of humor. *Hope has a selectively photographic memory, meaning some things that she sees stick in her mind permanently while other slip through her mind normally. This unfortunately means she can never forget what she saw during that fatal car crash as her photographic memory decided to kick in at that moment. *Hope is a hopeless romantic and is a sap for anything sweet or romantic that she sees. She understands that it's the little things that count. She also believes in true love. *Hope is allergic to bees and anything with fish in it. *Hope is very scared of spiders. *Hope has mild Claustrophobia. *Hope often has nightmares about the car crash that killed her mother or other nightmares about losing her father or loved ones and never being able to save them. Her nightmares are manageable due to her using dreamless sleep potions that are mixed for her by Professor Chase Eastwood, the Dragonology Professor. While this allows her to sleep, she doesn't quite like relying on a potion that will essentially knock her out, so she is often up rather late. *Hope has insomnia and usually only sleeps enough to function properly or when she's about to crash and burn out. *Hope loves classical, hard rock, electronic rock, alternative rock, alternative metal, post-grunge, nu metal, and goth type of music. She also likes unique songs that seem different than most. She finds deep and meaningful lyrics the most enjoyable though. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Hope is extremely talented with a broom and is an excellent flyer. Hope was on her house's Quidditch team in her first year and she was a smashing good chaser who helped lead her team to many a victory. Unfortunately, Hope was rather reckless/fearless and she often practices alone on the field with the bludgers in play, as she thought if she pushed herself to her limit she'd get even better at quidditch. This led to her frequently showing up with mild injuries and sometimes even concussions. It must have added up because in the last game of her first year, a rather mean spirited Slytherin who had it out for her enlisted the help of his fellow better to team up on her and a bludger was slammed into her temple. This resulted in a rather serious concussion that had her cooped up in the hospital wing for a few weeks or so but it was on the next to last day, the day before they were to board the train, that the real tragedy was revealed. She was on the quidditch pitch, getting a last thrill of flying before summer when she was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness out of the blue. She managed to land safely, trying a few more times before she gave up and reluctantly heading to the Matron. The Matron explained that she must have hit her head to many times and that it messed up her balance, as such she may still fly but not nearly in long enough periods to continue playing quidditch. This was a big blow to Hope, as she fiercely loved playing quidditch, but she had to face facts. While she will always miss playing quidditch, she still loves to watch it and can often be found on the pitch; practicing or just flying around for the fun of it. Hope is very talented in the creative arts, likely inherited and fostered by her mother, and as such is very good at writing, singing, and playing the piano and violin. She is also a decent painter though she isn't as strong in that area. Due to her practically growing up in a fort of books with her nose inside of a book, she is a very quick reader and she can often be found reading thick tomes of a level beyond what she should be able to. This may have led to her being skilled at writing as well since she is relatively talented in composing poetry. Hope is surprisingly very good at most types of advanced math as her father was a Professor of Applied Mathematics and he tutored her until she came to Hogwarts. It's a habit of hers to recite and solve the quadratic equation over and over in her head when she's trying to clear her mind. Hope like to tinker with muggle gadgets in her spare time. Being a muggle-born, these devices are quite common and normal to her and she has always had a knack for them. By her third year she was able to build gadgets out of spare scrap she comes across. Hope is very good with animals and she often feels more comfortable around them than she does with humans. She is always drawn to animals and she can often be heard meowing back and forth with her kitten, so much so that it sounds like they are actually conversing. She can also be heard trilling back at the Pygmy Puffs, although she hasn't quite mastered the sound yet. Hope is very fond of muggle video games and rather good at them too. 'Possessions' 'Wand' Cypress, 12 1/2 inches, Phoenix feather core, unyielding, purchased in Diagon Alley at age 11. *Cypress wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval wandmaker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honored to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Fortunately, in these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures. ~ Excerpt from Garrick Ollivander, great wand maker. *Phoenix tail feather is a popular wand core due to its versatility and power. Its main strength lies in Defense Against the Dark Arts, although its adaptability can wrench it to hexes and jinxes if need be. As with the dragon heartstring core, the phoenix core is common amongst Light Wizards, but its users are not necessarily Light Wizards. This core may specifically impede Dark spells, so it is not common amongst Slytherins. However, it is by far the most common Gryffindor wand core, and is not unusual amongst Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The flexibility of a wand is generally a measurement of its willingness to its chosen Witch or Wizard. A witch with a whippy wand might learn spells faster than a wizard with a rigid wand, but the wizard with a rigid wand will have more spell strength once he finally masters it. Rigid and inflexible wands are the hardest to master, but dependent on their core and wood, can be the most powerful. Charmed Gem A glowing ruby that once belonged to Elizabeth Downly, Hope's Grandmother. This particular ruby has a protective charm cast on it, as Elizabeth Downly was highly versed and talented in charms. The way that this charm works is not known, as it was cast right before Elizabeth's death, for the intent to protect her, at the time, infant niece from future danger. Ever since Hope was little, she kept the jewel close as it made her feel safe. Hope had the jewel with her when the fatal car accident that killed her mother took place. It may be possible that the charm cast on this gem was what kept her from getting badly injured from the tragic crash. Hope fixed a metal harness to it and has taken to weaving it in her braid so that it is fixed at the back of her head in her hair or placing it in her pocket, and sometimes, when nervous, she will reach to touch it. Treble Ring A small, pure silver ring with the treble music symbol on the front. This ring used to belong to Emily Downly, Hope's mother. The ring was a gift from John Downly to his wife as a token of eternal love. Hope is rarely without this beloved treasure as it makes her feel as if a part of her mother is still with her. Gryffindor House Ring A ring with a copper band and the insignia of Gryffindor House on the front. This house ring belonged to Hope's grandmother, Elizabeth Downly, who was sorted into Gryffindor house when she was young just like her young niece. Hope enjoys wearing it to show off house pride as well as it is one of the few things she has from her now gone grandmother. Charmed Dragon Plushie A small, silver stuffed toy that was given to Hope by her grandmother when she was only a few weeks old. Not just a normal stuffed toy either though, as Elizabeth placed a charm on the toy so that it would act almost sentient. The small dragon can move, blink, and even make small roaring sounds and produce puffs of smoke out of its small mouth at any given time. As any child, especially one that was never around magic while growing up, this delighted Hope and she grew quite attached to the small toy. To this day she carries the plushie with her sometimes, giggling when it will occasionally start making play growls in her ear. 'Locket' A small, delicate oval locket with a crystal star imbued on the front. The locket was a gift from her mother and father on her seventh birthday, which was only a month before the fatal car crash. By that time, Hope still hadn't decided on what to place inside the locket, but with her mother's death, she asked her father if she could put a picture of her mother in it. Hope is hardly ever without the locket slung around her neck, whether it's tucked out of sight under her shirt or clearly visible for all to see. Inside is a picture of her mother, smiling kindly out of the locket. Dreamless Sleep Potion Vial A small vial that is usually attached to a black cord that Hope keeps around her neck when she needs it. Inside the vial is some of the Dreamless Sleep potion from the larger flask she keeps next to her bed in the dorms. Hope usually only slips this back up vial around her neck when she thinks she might need to crash soon. The potion itself is brewed by Professor Chase Eastwood, the Dragonology Professor, and given to Hope so she can sleep without her night terrors. When looked at, the vial's purple liquid seems to almost glow. Favorite Notebook While Hope has many many notebooks full of notes and sketches, the red lions notebook is most certainly her favorite. She is often seen carrying around this notebook along with either a red or gold quill tucked away on her person, perhaps behind her hair, tucked in a pocket, or being used as a creative hair stick. The notebook itself is stuffed to the brim with loose pages, mostly because she used up all of its actual pages long ago. The pages are filled with some of Hope's favorite sketches, poetry, and notes from classes that she particularly liked. She's luckily rather good at keeping all of the pages inside of the book, even when she's standing and filling up a new blank page. When the book is closed, she usually keeps a black band around it to help hold the pages in. ((OOC NOTE: I write my own poetry in real life and most of what I write I will use as Hope's works IC, so yes, I do have actual poetry for her. ^-^)) 'Relationships' 'Friends' 'Family' 'John Downly - Father' Check above main descrition 'Emily Downly - Deceased Mother' Check above main descrition 'Other Relationships' 'Familiars & Pets' Severus Severus is a small kitten that is actually the offspring of the cat Hope had saved when she was nine. This small, calico kitten with green eyes is almost always near Hope and is quite clingy to her. Hope has raised this kitten ever since he was born, and she could not bear to be parted from the kitten, so she decided to take him with her to Hogwarts. Sev is a curious and playful little cat but is highly mistrustful of those that are not Hope. The only exceptions are when he sees his owner is quite calm around the person or seems friendly with them. Since living at school with Hope, Severus has become more confident about the school and can now be seen occasionally wandering the many halls in Hogwarts. While he will be quite friendly to those that Hope knows, he will act warily around new students and teachers. ((OOC NOTE: Hope may be seen holding a different calico cat at times, but IC wise it is always Severus. I just have two different calico cats that I switch up sometimes out of convenience.)) Edward and Glenn Edward and Glenn are small pygmy puffs that Hope had gotten on her first visit to Diagon alley. Having seen the small creatures though the shop window, her heart had immediately melted, and she had rushed in. The minute she got to the cages they were kept in, two little pygmy puffs caught her eye, a golden puff cuddled up with a fiery red puff. She happily paid for them with the money her father had given her, rather spending it on the small animals then large amounts of candy anyway, and brought both of them to Hogwarts with her. For the most part the two little puffs stay in her dorm, safe and sound, but occasionally one of them will be seen riding atop Hope's shoulder, trilling and squeaking from time to time. Edward, the shimmering golden one, is the quieter, curiouser one of the two; while Glenn, the flaming red one, is the fiery, spirited one. ''Leonardo Leo is a snow-white owl that Hope was surprised with from her father on her first trip to Diagon Alley. He is reliable to a fault and is a constant worry to Hope as she and her father send letters to each other every week and she always worries about the owl when it is away from her. 'Gossip' ((This can be used ICly)) *Hope is a rather frequent resident in the hospital wing. *Hope is rather timid except for when she sees someone else in danger or being picked on, as then she can be seen being rather fierce. *Hope is often seen at the quidditch pitch being either reckless or fearless. Different people view it differently. *Hope is quite the book nerd. *Hope is quite clearly muggle-born as she often references geeky muggle things. *Hope loves animals. *Hope is often lost in her head so she isn't quite aware of her surrounding sometimes which can lead to her being somewhat clumsy. 'Behind the scenes''' *Hope Downly is a character portrayed by the avatar Tecnalogical Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Gryffindors